Another Love Story
by Lie Rinata
Summary: Fanfic ini kupersembahkan untuk event DA1A  Devil and Angel 1st Anniversary . Mengangkat ketiga tema  1 tahun, anniversary, jodoh  dengan tema utama : 1 tahun. Another Love Story just for you.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, rush, gaje, all Hinata POV.

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

Fanfic ini kupersembahkan untuk event DA1A (Devil and Angel 1st Anniversary). Mengangkat ketiga tema (1 tahun, anniversary, jodoh) dengan tema utama : 1 tahun. Another Love Story just for you. Happy reading XD

**All Hinata POV**

Aku duduk di kursi sebuah kafe langgananku. Masih dengan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan tas dan segala atributnya. Rambut indigoku sengaja kugerai agar menimbulkan kesan-dewasa-mungkin. Menopang dagu sambil menikmati _rum raisin chocolate ice cream_.

Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka duduk-duduk di kafe hanya untuk sekedar makan es krim atau minum sesuatu. Tujuanku berada di sini adalah menunggu seseorang yang lebih tepat kusebut kekasih. Hari ini adalah perayaan 1 tahun kami resmi berpacaran. Err. . . sebenarnya resmi 1 tahun kami bertemu, sebab kami tak tahu kapan kami menyatakan kalau diri kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja tanpa kami sadari.

Sesekali aku melihat layar ponselku. Menunggu sms atau telpon darinya. Sudah 5 menit aku menunggunya. Kesibukannya sebagai dokter adalah alasan yang tepat mengapa ia selalu datang terlambat di setiap kencan kita. Aku paham betul dia bukanlah siswa SMA sepertiku yang masih bisa bersantai-santai atau bermain dengan teman-teman sebaya. Yah walaupun ini tahun terakhirku di SMA yang artinya aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ujian akhir yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Tapi setidaknya aku masih memiliki waktu luang untuk bermain.

Aku berbeda jauh dengannya. Dia dewasa, aku kekanakan. Mungkin itu disebabkan oleh usia kami yang terpaut 10 tahun. Dia tegas, aku penuh keraguan. Dia tinggi, aku kurang tinggi. Matanya hitam, aku putih. Aku suka makanan manis, dia tak suka. Dia ambisius, aku tak punya ambisi. Tapi kami juga punya beberapa kesamaan. Kami sama-sama tak suka kebisingan, sama-sama pendiam, dan. . . Sama-sama mencintai.

Aku jadi teringat bagaimana pertemuan pertama kami dulu. Hari ini tanggal 2 April, tepat setahun yang lalu.

-**Flashback**

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto-kun," ucap Sakura.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto mengecup bibir Sakura. Sungguh pemandangan yang tak ingin kulihat. Dadaku terasa sesak, bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipiku.

Aku menyesal mengikuti Naruto ke taman belakang sekolah. Dan harus melihat Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura. Kau bodoh, Hinata kau sungguh bodoh. Kau itu tak pantas untuk Naruto.

Aku berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Ingin rasanya segera sampai ke rumah. Menuju tempatku yang paling aman.

CTAR!

Suara petir menggema seiring jatuhnya hujan. Bahkan ketika aku menangis, langit pun ikut menangis. Aku berjalan di tengah hujan sambil menangis. Selain untuk mendramatisir suasana, aku sendiri juga tidak membawa payung.

"Nona Hinata!"

"Y-ya."

Aku segera melangkahkan kaki pucatku menuju ruang periksa. Huh, gara-gara kehujanan kemarin, aku jadi sakit.

"Silakan duduk, Nona," ucap sang dokter.

Tak kusangka dokter ini begitu tampan. Mata hitam kelamnya begitu tajam, membuatku gugup. Gaya rambutnya juga keren walaupun mirip err pantat ayam?

"I-iya," ucapku seraya duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" ucapnya. Mungkin itu hanya basa-basi untuk beramah-tamah.

"A-ano. . . Lumayan, Dok."

"Baiklah, apa keluhanmu?"

"De-demam."

"Biar kupriksa," ucapnya sambil mengenakan masker dan sarung tangan karet.

"Buka mulutmu dan bilang aaa."

"Aaaa."

"Oke."

Kemudian dia membuka sarung tangan karetnya dan meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahiku, "Panasnya cukup tinggi. Aku ukur suhu badanmu," dia mengambil termometer kemudian menyelipkannya di bibirku.

Degup jantungku jadi terasa aneh saat tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh pipiku ketika meletakkan termometer. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Tak sengaja mataku bertemu mata onixnya. Degup jantungku semakin terasa aneh. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hmm cukup, biar kulihat," ucapnya seraya meraih termometer dari mulutku.

"38 derajat. Kau hanya perlu banyak istirahat dan minum air. Akan kutuliskan resep untukmu."

"Ba-baik."

"Ini."

"Te-terima kasih, Dok."

Dia membalas ucapan terima kasihku dengan sebuah senyuman. Eh tapi mungkin aku salah lihat. Mungkin bukan senyuman. Ah entahlah. Dokter itu mempunyai kesan tersendiri bagiku.

"Nona Hinata!"

"Ya."

Ini kali kedua aku datang ke klinik ini. Padahal seminggu lalu aku baru datang ke sini. Kemarin aku kehujanan, jadi sekarang demam. Harusnya musim semi ini dihujani oleh bunga sakura yang bermekaran, bukan dengan hujan yang sesungguhnya. Lagipula ini belum waktunya musim hujan, jadi aku tak membawa payung. Eh, apa ini yang namanya jodoh? Hahaha oke itu berlebihan.

"Silakan duduk, Nona Hinata."

"Ba-baik."

"Sudah lama menunggu?" pertanyaan basa-basinya sama dengan minggu lalu.

"Lu-lumayan, Dok."

"Apa keluhanmu?"

"De-demam."

"Lagi?" ucapnya menautkan alisnya.

Eh? Apakah dia mengingatku?

"Hem. . . Y-ya."

"Akan aku periksa. Buka mulutmu dan bilang aaa."

"Aaaa."

"Baik," ucapnya seraya mengenakan _stetoscope_nya.

Kemudian ia meletakkan ujung _stetoscope_nya di dadaku, "Tarik nafas perlahan," aku melakukan sesuai perintahnya, "Ya cukup, hembuskan."

"Akan kutulis resep untukmu. Jangan lupa diminum obatnya."

"Ba-baik."

"Ini."

"Te-terima kasih, Dok."

Kali ini tak ada kesan apapun. Tapi setidaknya dia mengingatku. Hehehe. . .

Hari ini aku demam lagi. Kemarin aku kehujanan. Sebenarnya aku membawa payung namun sengaja tak aku pakai agar bisa mandi hujan, lalu demam dan kembali ke klinik itu lagi. Ini memang terkesan gila. Tapi entah kenapa aku ingin bertemu dokter itu lagi. Dan satu-satunya cara ialah demam lagi.

"Silakan duduk, Nona Hinata."

"Baik."

"Apa keluhanmu?"

"Demam."

"Baik, akan kuperiksa."

Eh? Kali ini tak ada basa-basi. Apa dia bosan denganku?

"Buka mulutmu dan bilang aaa."

"Aaa."

Kemudian ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahiku, lalu leher, kemudian pipiku.

"Gunakan ini. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca tidak menentu."

Dia memberiku sebuah payung lipat.

"Eh?"

"Kau demam karena kehujanan, kan?" pertanyaanya terdengar seperti tuduhan. Walaupun memang benar.

"I-iya," jawabku gugup seraya meraih payung yang ia berikan.

Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menerimanya, tapi tanganku malah meraihnya. Aku jadi tak bisa menggunakan alasan demam lagi untuk kembali ke klinik dan. . . ber-bertemu dengannya.

"Akan kutuliskan resep untukmu."

"Ba-baik."

"Ini."

"Terima kasih, Dok," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Walau begitu aku lumayan senang juga karena dapat payung darinya. Bukan karena payungnya, tapi siapa yang memberikannya. Bisa dibilang aku tertarik pada dokter ini.

"Jangan kembali lagi," ucapannya sukses melunturkan senyumanku.

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang jangan kembali lagi."

"Ke-kenapa, Dok?" dengan mata berkaca-kaca aku malah melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu.

Dia bilang jangan kembali lagi. Dia tak ingin melihatku lagi. Hatiku sungguh sedih. Memang aneh. Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Bahkan aku tak mengetahui namanya. Tapi kenapa aku sangat sedih ketika dia bilang jangan kembali lagi?

". . ." tak ada jawaban. Dia malah sibuk menulis. Entah menulis apa.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu a-aku tidak ak-"

"Jangan sakit lagi."

"Eh?"

"Maksudku, kau boleh kembali ke sini tapi bukan sebagai pasien," ucapnya masih dengan kegiatan menulisnya.

"La-lalu untuk?"

"Menemuiku?" ucapnya menatapku sambil menyeringai tipis.

Aku mematung mendengar ucapannya. Sebenarnya aku tak benar-benar paham apa maksudnya. Tapi yang jelas, dia masih mau menemuiku lagi. Ini cukup membuatku senang. Eh malah sangat senang.

"Payung itu."

"Ya?"

"Jangan rusak ataupun hilang."

"Ba-baik."

"Jangan lupa minum obatmu."

"Ba-baik."

"Jangan lupa menemuiku lagi."

"Eh? Ah- baik."

"Pulanglah, kau menganggu pekerjaanku."

"Ba-baiklah. Terima kasih, Dok," ucapku sambil membungkuk lalu pergi.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke klinik itu. Tak lupa aku membawa sekotak puding coklat untuk dokter itu. Eh? Tunggu dulu. Betapa bodohnya aku yang lupa mencari tahu ataupun menanyakan nama dokter itu. Bagaimana aku bisa menemuinya?

Sepulang sekolah, kira-kira pukul 4 sore aku nekat datang ke klinik itu. Dengan sekotak puding coklat di tangan, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju klinik yang tak seberapa jauh dari sekolahku. Kira-kira hanya 15 menit berjalan kaki.

Semakin mendekati klinik, hatiku semakin berdebar. Apalagi setelah memasuki klinik. Benar-benar berdebar kencang.

"Pe-permisi?" ucapku pada seorang suster yang berjaga di loket pendaftaran.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nona?"

"A-aku ingin me-mengetahui na-nama dokter yang. . . Ano . . ."

"Oh, kau Nona Hinata," ucapnya membaca _name tag_ku.

"I-iya?"

"Silakan masuk ke ruang periksa Dokter Uchiha," ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu ruangan yang sudah tak asing bagiku.

"Ba-baik, terima kasih."

Oh, ternyata nama keluarganya Uchiha. Kuamati pintu ruang periksa itu. Di sana tertera papan nama bertuliskan 'Dr. Uchiha Sasuke'. Eh? Ternyata Sasuke. Bodoh sekali aku yang baru menyadarinya setelah 4 kali datang ke sini.

"Pe-permisi?"

"Ah, kau datang."

"I-iya."

"Kemarilah. Silakan duduk."

"Ba-baik," ucapku mengangguk ragu.

"Ada apa?"

Eh? Benar juga. Untuk apa aku ke sini? Sepertinya tak ada tujuan khusus selain ingin melihatnya.

"Ha-hanya i-ngin menemui dokter," jawabku dengan rona merah. Ini pertama kalinya aku merona di depannya. Aku sungguh malu.

"Benarkah?"

"I-iya."

"Kau merindukanku?" godanya sukses membuat wajahku semakin merona.

"Eh, ano. . . Itu aku-"

"Apa itu untukku?" dia menunjuk kotak puding yang kubawa.

"Eh, i-iya. I-ini puding coklat. Silakan," ucapku seraya menyodorkan kotaknya.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"I-iya."

"Sejujurnya aku tak suka makanan manis."

"Oh. Ma-maaf."

Itu pertama kalinya aku tahu kalau dia tak suka makanan manis. Entah kenapa hatiku mencelos saat dia katakan dia tak suka.

"Tapi karena kau sudah susah payah membuat, aku akan memakannya. Terima kasih, ya. Aku tak menyangka kau begitu perhatian padaku," ucapnya sukses membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.

Setelah itu kami berbincang-bincang mengenai diri kami dan latar belakang kami. Dari situlah aku tahu kalau usia kami terpaut 10 tahun. Tapi kelihatannya dia tak berkeberatan dengan keberadaan diriku yang notabanenya adalah gadis remaja.

Kami juga saling bertukar nomor ponsel. Dia sering meng-sms-ku, kadang menelpon. Bahkan terkadang kami makan bersama di kafe dekat sekolahku. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja.

Dia sering menggodaku. Awalnya kupikir dia tak serius denganku, namun perlakuannya padaku mengubah pikiranku. Rasa sayangnya padaku bukanlah rasa sayang kepada seorang adik. Begitu juga denganku, aku menyayanginya bukan sebagai seorang kakak. Walaupun bibirnya tak pernah mengucapkan cinta padaku namun sikapnya membuktikannya.

Hubungan yang kami jalani berbeda dengan hubungan sepasang kekasih lain. Kami tak pernah bertengkar ataupun saling cemburu. Dia tak pernah marah padaku, begitu juga denganku yang tak pernah marah padanya. Memang terkesan monoton, namun aku menyukainya. Benar-benar nyaman.

**- End of flashback**

"Sudah lama menunggu?" suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku kenal kalimat itu.

"Eh? Lumayan, Dokter," ucapku tersenyum.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Biasa saja."

"Sebentar lagi ujian akhir, kan. Bukannya belajar malah bersantai di sini," ucapnya sarkastik. Padahal ia yang menyuruhku datang ke sini.

"Eh? Huh, aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang," ucapku dengan nada sok jutek. Aku tahu dia sedang menggodaku.

"Benarkah? Orang itu pasti spesial sampai-sampai kau rela menunggu lama," dia bicara seakan dirinya bukan orang yang kutunggu.

"Ya. . . Lumayan spesial," jawabku meladeni godaannya.

"Hanya lumayan?"

"Sebenarnya sih sangat spesial."

"Benarkah? Memangnya dia itu siapamu?"

"Di-dia kekasihku," ucapku merona, "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? Kau mau menemui kekasihmu yang sedang menunggumu?" ucapku balik menggodanya.

"Aku memang mau menemui seseorang, tapi orang itu bukan kekasihku."

Eh? Bukan kekasih? Apa ini termasuk dalam godaannya?

"Lalu si-siapa?"

"Calon istriku."

"Ca-calon istri? Si-siapa?"

"Nona Hyuuga Hinata," ucapnya sambil meraih tanganku lalu menggenggamnya, "Sabtu ini datanglah ke rumahku. Akan kukenalkan dengan ibuku."

Apa? Aku tak menyangka secepat ini. Apa dia bilang? Calon istri? Jantungku sungguh berdegup kencang.

"Apa ti-tidak terburu-buru?"

"Menurutku 1 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau ibumu-"

"Datanglah dahulu. Kita tak akan pernah tahu hasilnya bila tak mencoba."

"Ba-baiklah."

"Terima kasih. Jadi saja dirimu sendiri," ucapnya sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"Iya."

Setelah itu kami menikmati menu pesanan kami masing-masing dalam diam. Suasana seperti inilah yang biasa terjadi di antara kami. Tak ada kata-kata hanya saling pandang dan melempar senyum. Itulah kagiatan yang paling kusuka ketika bersamanya. Tak ada kata sayang ataupun kalimat romantis. Justru itulah yang membuatku tak pernah bosan dengannya.

"Setelah lulus nanti, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Umm. . . Entahlah, belum kuputuskan," jawabku ragu.

"Kau punya cita-cita?"

"Entahlah, a-aku tak yakin," ucapku sambil menggaruk pipiku.

"Mulai dari sekarang pikirkanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan dalam hidupmu," ucapnya lalu meneguk minumannya.

"Iya, ba-baiklah. Tapi aku masih ragu."

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Karena langkahmu nanti akan menentukan masa depanmu."

"I-iya. Akan segera kupikirkan," ucapku mengangguk lemah.

"Pikirkan sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu berdebar dan bersemangat."

"Berdebar dan bersemangat? Ba-baiklah. Te-terima kasih."

Setelah menikmati kencan hari ini, Sasuke mengantarku pulang. Dia sengaja tak membawa kendaraannya agar kami bisa berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju halte bus. Sore-sore begini bus selalu penuh. Dia berdiri berhadapan denganku. Wajahku hampir menempel ke dadanya karena saking penuhnya bis yang kami tumpangi. Aku dapat mencium aroma parfumnya. Yah, ini satu hal lagi yang aku suka saat bersamanya.

"Sesuatu yang dapat membuatku berdebar dan bersemangat? Kira-kira apa?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang makan sambil menopang dagu.

"Dokter?" bukan, "Suster?" mungkin juga bukan, "Arsitek?" sepertinya tidak, "Musik?" aku suka musik namun hanya sekedar hobi.

"Hmmm . . . ."

CTING!

Bunyi oven mengagetkanku.

"Ah, sudah matang ternyata," ucapku seraya menuju dapur.

"Waah, harumnya. . . Wah, ternyata bentuknya indah. Aku berhasil yey," ucapku kegirangan.

Ya inilah pekerjaanku ketika waktu senggang atau bosan belajar. Aku akan bereksperimen di dapurku. Membuat kue atau kudapan. Walaupun nanti Sasuke tidak akan memakan kue buatanku, setidaknya ada adikku, Hanabi, yang akan melahapnya hanya dengan 1 gigitan.

Haha walaupun hanya karena berhasil membuat kue kering, jantungku berdebar-debar. Eh? Ber-berdebar? Apa ini? Baiklah, akan kupikirkan lagi.

"Ayo, Hinata kau pasti bisa," ucapku pada pantulan diriku, "Kau tidak cantik, tapi kau manis," aku memuji diriku sendiri.

"Kau mau pergi dengan Sasuke?" suara dari depan pintu mengagetkanku.

"I-iya, Nii-san," ucapku pada Neji-nii. Dia kakak sepupuku.

"Kau berdandan manis juga. Kau jadi terlihat lebih dewasa," ucapnya mengomentari penampilanku.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin dikenalkan dengan ibunya."

"Ibunya?"

"I-iya, ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya sudah meninggal. Ibunya adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki."

"Apa paman dan bibi sudah tahu hal ini?"

"Be-belum. Aku akan memberi tahu mereka mengenai hubunganku dengan Sasuke saat aku menyusul mereka ke Belanda."

Sebenarnya ayah dan ibuku tinggal di Belanda untuk mengurusi bisnis toko kue mereka. Di rumah ini aku hanya tinggal bertiga bersama Hanabi dan Neji-nii.

"Maksudmu kau dan Sasuke akan ke Belanda, begitu?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Nanti akan kuceritakan semuanya pada Nii-san."

"Baiklah. Semoga sukses," ucapnya tersenyum lalu pergi.

Terima kasih banyak, Nii-san. Kau memang yang terbaik.

Dengan percaya diri, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu. Eits, tunggu dulu. Aku harus mememeriksa penampilanku sekali lagi. Aku kembali ke depan cermin.

Kulihat lagi pantulan diriku yang memakai _summer dress_ selutut berwarna ungu muda. Ditambah _bolero _putih sedada berenda di ujung lengan dan bawahnya. _Flat shoes_ putih dengan pita di mata kaki. Tak lupa jepitan berbentuk bunga lavender mempermanis bagian rambutku. Oke siap, ayo berangkat.

"Eh? Sejak kapan?" ucapku yang terkejut melihat Sasuke yang telah duduk di ruang tamuku.

"Baru saja," ucapnya santai, "Kau manis sekali," jujur, aku jarang mendengar pujian darinya.

"Ehem. . ." itu dehaman Neji-nii.

"Haha. . . Baiklah kami pergi dulu, Neji," ucap Sasuke sambil terkikik.

"Berani macam-macam dengannya, mati kau!" ucap Neji-nii sukses membuatku merinding.

"Tenanglah, dia aman bersamaku."

Kami pergi dengan mobil Sasuke. Perasaan gugup mulai menghampiriku.

"Tenanglah."

"Ah, i-iya."

"Jangan gugup begitu."

"I-iya."

"Jadi saja dirimu sendiri."

"Ba-baik."

"Jangan lupa tersenyum."

"Ba-baik."

"Ingat, nama ibuku Uchiha Mikoto."

"Te-tentu. Oh iya, tidakkah kita mampir membeli sesuatu untuk ibumu?"

"Ah, benar juga. Tapi, mau beli apa?"

"Bunga?" aku mengingat beberapa film drama yang menampilkan seorang calon menantu yang akan bertemu ibu mertua. Di drama itu, si gadis membawa sebuket bunga.

"Boleh."

"Ibumu suka bunga apa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia suka semua jenis."

"Ki-kita mampir ke toko bunganya Ino dulu yah. Ino teman sekelasku. Tokonya ada di ujung jalan sana."

"Baiklah."

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai ke toko bunga milik Ino. Karena ini hari Sabtu, maka Ino yang menjaga toko.

"Selamat datang di toko bunga kami," sapa Ino ramah sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Ino-chan, a-aku ingin melihat-lihat dulu."

"Eh, Hinata? Tumben kau ke sini. Dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

"Eh, ano. . . Dengan ke-kekasihku," jawabku malu-malu. Semburat merah muncul di pipiku.

"Wah Hinata-chan, kau kok tak pernah cerita kalau sudah punya pacar?"

"Eh, itu. . ."

"Kau jadi membeli bunga apa?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki toko.

"A-aku belum memutuskan. A-aku ingin melihat-lihat du-dulu."

"Eh? Ja-jadi. . ." ucap Ino terbata.

"I-iya," ucapku pada Ino.

"Maaf Nona, kami ingin tahu bunga jenis apa yang kira-kira cocok untuk diberikan kepada calon ibu mertua?" tanya Sasuke _innocent_. Aku jadi malu pada Ino.

"A-apa? Hinata-chan, kau akan menikah?" tanya Ino dengan volume maksimal.

"Eh, a-ano. . ." aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Suatu hari nanti pasti seorang gadis akan menikah bukan? Kau juga nanti akan menikah," ucapan Sasuke sepertinya sukses menghilangkan keterkejutan Ino.

"Benar juga," jawab Ino. Kini pipinya memerah.

"Jadi tolong bantu kami, Nona."

"Ah, iya iya. Di sini ada berbagai macam bunga. Setiap bunga mempunyai arti yang berbeda."

"Ah? A-apa saja?" tanyaku antusias.

"Ini, kau bisa lihat. Bunga Lily melambangkan kebangkitan hidup, Bunga Aster melambangkan kemurnian kan kesederhanaan, Bunga Anyelir melambangkan cinta, kasih sayang dan penghormatan. Bunga Anggrek melambangkan cinta dan kecantikan, Bunga Krisan melambangkan persahabatan, Bunga Matahari melambangkan kebahagiaan dan kegembiraan, dan yang terakhir ini Bunga Tulip melambangkan cinta yang sempurna," ucapnya panjang lebar.

Aku dan Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria.

"Aku rasa Bunga Anyelir yang paling cocok karena melambangkan cinta, kasih sayang, dan penghormatan," ucapnya sambil menunjuk salah satu bunga.

"Ba-bagaimana?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja," ucapnya angkat bahu. Sepertinya dia tidak tertarik dengan bunga.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin sebuket Bunga Anyelir."

"Ok. Eh, kalau kalian menikah, undang aku yah. Hehehe," ucapnya menggodaku.

"Eh? Ah, i-iya," ucapku dengan wajah memerah.

"Dasar remaja," Sasuke mendengus kesal. Namun rona merah tampak jelas pada pipi pucatnya. Aku jadi terkikik geli.

"Aku tunggu di mobil," ucap Sasuke.

"Ba-baik."

Tak sampai 5 menit, sebuket Bunga Anyelir telah berada di tanganku. Ino memang terampil merangkai bunga.

"Jadi berapa?" tanyaku.

"Kekasihmu sudah membayarnya."

"Ka-kapan?"

"Tadi dia meninggalkan uang di meja kasir. Ini kembailannya."

"Terima kasih, Ino. Simpan saja kembaliannya. Aku rasa dia tak ingin mengambilnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, dia memang begitu."

"Wah, lumayan juga buat jajan. Hehehe bercanda kok," katanya sambil mengibaskan tangan, "Sudah berapa lama?"

"A-apa?"

"Dengannya?"

"Se-setahun."

"Ih, kok kau tak pernah cerita," Ino mendengus kesal.

"Ma-maaf, Ino-chan. Aku kan malu."

"Berapa usianya? Dia terlihat dewasa," Ino berhenti sebentar. Terlihat semburat merah di pipinya, "Juga tampan. Hehe. . ."

"Eh? Hehehe. . . Terpaut 10 tahun dengan kita."

"Apa? Sungguh? Wajahnya _baby face_ sekali. Kupikir usianya baru 23 tahun," ucap Ino sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, ano. . . Maaf, Ino-chan. Aku harus segera pergi."

"Ah iya baiklah. Semoga sukses yah," ucap Ino sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Ba-baik. Terima kasih."

Setelah itu, aku dan Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Dia bilang, ibunya sudah menunggu dan tak sabar ingin bertemu denganku. Apa itu benar? Kalau benar, aku jadi semakin gugup.

"Sudah sampai," Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan pintu gerbang.

"Ah, i-iya," ucapku. Jantungku semakin berdegup kencang.

Aku turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu gerbang untuk Sasuke. Dari pintu gerbang aku melihat sesosok wanita bersurai hitam panjang di depan pintu rumah yang jaraknya kira-kira 20 meter. Dia melambai pada kami. Aku membalasnya dengan membungkuk kecil.

"Itu ibuku," ucap Sasuke mengagetkanku. Rupanya ia telah selesai memarkir mobilnya.

"Eh, i-iya."

"Ayo," ucapnya seraya menggandeng tanganku.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Ibu telah menunggu lama."

"Maaf, Bu."

"Selamat datang, Nona. . ."

"Na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata, Bi," ucapku seraya membungkuk sopan.

"Ah, iya maaf bibi lupa. Selamat datang, Nona Hyuuga."

Eh? Lupa? Berarti sebelumnya dia sudah mengetahui namaku. Apa Sasuke sudah menceritakan tentangku?

"Pa-panggil Hinata saja, Bi. Oh iya, i-ini untuk Bibi Mikoto," ucapku seraya memberikannya sebuket Bunga Anyelir yang tadi kubeli dari toko Ino. Eh, sebenarnya Sasuke yang membelinya.

"Wah terima kasih, Hinata. Silakan masuk."

Kami pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Kami duduk di ruang tamu.

"Bibi ambilkan minum yah."

"Tak pe-perlu repot-repot, Bi," ucapku.

"Iya tak apa kok."

Sekarang tinggal aku dan Sasuke. Kami duduk bersebelahan. Dari tadi ia tak membuka suaranya.

"Aku tinggal sebentar ya. Aku ingin bicara pada ibuku," kini ia buka suara.

"Ba-baiklah."

Kini tinggal aku sendiri. Kuamati sekitarku. Kudapati sebuah foto yang menarik perhatianku. Di foto itu terdapat 1 pria, 1 wanita, dan 2 remaja laki-laki. Yang satu mengenakan seragam SMA dan yang satu mengenakan seragam SMP. Mereka duduk di rerumputan beralaskan tikar. Sepertinya mereka sedang piknik. Kuamati lagi, mereka nampak bahagia.

"Ayah dan kakaknya Sasuke meninggal setelah foto itu diambil," suara Bibi Mikoto mengagetkanku, "Saat itu hari kelulusan Itachi dari SMA. Kami sengaja merayakannya dengan berpiknik bersama," ucapnya lirih.

"Ibu? Kenapa kau ceritakan hal itu padanya?" ucap Sasuke yang baru saja datang membawa nampan berisi 3 cangkir minuman.

"Tidak apa kan kalau bibi cerita, Hinata?"

"Tak a-apa kok, Bi."

"Jangan bercerita hal-hal yang sedih, Bu," ucapnya, "Oh iya. Aku harus pergi ke klinik. Tadi temanku sesama dokter menelpon kalau dia sedang ada acara keluarga, jadi tak bisa menjaga klinik. Dia memintaku menggantikannya."

"Bukannya kau juga sedang ada acara keluarga?"

"Aku harus mengutamakan pasien, Bu. Itu tugasku."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, hati-hati."

"Ok sampai jumpa, Bu," ucapnya seraya mengecup kening ibunya. Hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan padaku, "Kau jangan pulang sendiri. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti," ucapnya padaku.

"I-iya, baiklah."

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan aku dan ibunya. Aku jadi gugup harus membayangkan hal apa saja yang akan kami lakukan selagi menunggu Sasuke pulang.

"Itachi pasti akan sangat bangga dengan Sasuke."

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya setelah lulus SMA, Itachi ingin melanjutkan kuliah kedokteran. Namun takdir berkata lain. Seusai piknik, di tengah perjalanan terjadi kecelakaan. Kecelakaan itu merenggut. . ." mata Bibi Mikoto mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ayah dan Kakaknya Sasuke," aku melanjutkan ucapan Bibi Mikoto, "Sudah, Bi. Semuanya telah berlalu. Kenangan itu memang tak boleh dilupakan, namun jangan membuat bibi menjadi sedih tapi harus membuat bibi semangat dan memandang ke depan. Lagi pula masih ada Sasuke yang sangat mencintai bibi," ucapku panjang lebar.

"Iya, kau benar. Cita-cita Itachi telah terwujud melalui Sasuke."

"I-iya, benar."

"Kau gadis baik, Hinata."

"Ah, terima kasih atas pujiannya, Bi."

"Tidak, itu bukan pujian. Eh, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu?"

"Me-melakukan apa, Bi?"

"Kau punya hobi?"

"A-aku suka membuat kue."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita mempunyai hobi yang sama. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke tak suka makanan manis. Jadi bibi membagi-bagikan kue buatan bibi ke para tetangga."

"Sasuke payah ya, Bi."

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali, Hinata-chan," bibi memanggilku dengan _suffix_ chan, "Tak apa kan bibi memanggilmu begitu. Supaya lebih akrab."

"I-iya tak apa, Bi."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita membuat kue bersama. Lalu kita paksa Sasuke memakannya. Hehehe. . ." ucapnya terkikik geli.

"Ah, iya," aku ikutan terkikik.

Lalu kami pergi ke dapur. Ternyata rumah Sasuke lumayan luas juga. Halaman depannya juga cukup luas mengingat jarak dari pintu rumah ke pintu gerbang kira-kira 20 meter.

Aku mengenakan apron putih polos yang tadi diberikan Bibi Mikoto. Kemudian aku mencuci tanganku.

"Baiklah, kue apa yang akan kita buat?" tanya Bibi Mikoto sambil mengenakan apronnya.

"Err. . . Terserah bibi saja."

"Kau harus bisa membuat suatu keputusan, Hinata-chan."

"Ah, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau _chocolate cookies_?"

"Ide bagus. Ayo kita buat."

Aku menakar bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan, sedangkan Bibi Mikoto menyiapkan peralatan masaknya.

"Setelah lulus nanti, apa rencanamu? Kalian tak langsung menikah kan. Eh, maksud bibi kau masih akan melanjutkan sekolahmu, kan?"

"Eh, itu. . . I-iya, Bi. Aku ingin lanjut kuliah bidang _pastry_ di Belanda."

"Apa sudah kau pikirkan baik-baik?"

"Su-sudah."

"Sasuke sudah tahu hal ini?"

"Be-belum. Akan kuberi tahu nanti, Bi."

"Belanda? Jauh sekali. Bukankah di sini juga ada?"

"I-iya. Sebenarnya orang tuaku tinggal di Belanda. Mereka punya toko kue di sana. Lagi pula rencananya aku hanya akan menetap di sana 1 tahun, lalu kembali ke sini lagi."

"Kalau begitu, lakukanlah apa yang kau inginkan. Kau masih muda, harus melakukan banyak hal."

"I-iya, Bi. Tapi maukah bibi berjanji 1 hal padaku?"

"Apa?"

"Berjanjilah jangan memberi Sasuke pada gadis lain. Tunggu aku 1 tahun lagi, Bi. Hanya 1 tahun. Aku harus jadi seorang yang lebih dewasa lagi agar Sasuke bangga padaku."

"Hehehe kau benar-benar gadis kecilku, Hinata-chan. Dari dulu aku selalu memimpikan punya anak perempuan," ucapan Bibi Mikoto melenceng jauh dari topik.

"Ah, Bibi . . ."

"Iya iya, baiklah. Bibi berjanji. Tapi kau sendiri harus menepati janjimu yah. Kau harus membuat Sasuke bangga padamu. Supaya ia tak pergi ke gadis lain," ucap bibi menggodaku.

"Hehehe iya, Bi."

Membuat kue jadi lupa waktu. Tak terasa sudah pukul 5 sore. Tapi Sasuke belum juga pulang.

"Huh, lelahnya. . ." ucap Bibi Mikoto.

"Iya, Bi."

"Sebentar lagi makan malam. Kau makan saja di sini."

"Ah, baiklah. Biar kubantu menyiapkan makan malamnya, Bi," aku sudah tak canggung lagi bicara dengan Bibi Mikoto.

"Baiklah."

Pukul 7 tepat, Sasuke tiba. Kami makan malam bersama setelah itu kami memaksa Sasuke memakan _chocolate cookies_ yang tadi kubuat bersama Bibi Mikoto. Setelah berhasil, Sasuke mengantarku pulang. Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan.

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, ujian demi ujian telah kulewati. Aku berhasil lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Semua ini berkat Sasuke yang mati-matian mengajariku. Apalagi dalam pelajaran fisika.

Hari ini adalah hari upacara kelulusanku. Setelah upacara usai, aku janji bertemu Sasuke di kafe langganan kami. Aku berniat memberitahukan rencanaku untuk melanjutkan studi di Belanda padanya.

Haah. . . Seperti biasa, dia terlambat lagi. Aku duduk sambil menopang dagu dan menikmati _rum raisin chocolate ice cream_. Menu yang selalu kupesan saat menunggunya.

"Menunggu lama?" suara Sasuke mengagetkanku.

"Eh, lumayan."

"Selamat ya. Kau sudah resmi bukan siswi SMA lagi."

"Hehe benar."

"Bagaimana?"

"A-apa?"

"Rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Errr. . . Ano. Sebenarnya aku memutuskan untuk kuliah di Belanda mengambil jurusan_ pastry_. Sekalian bertemu orang tuaku. Aku merindukan mereka."

"Belanda? Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Eh? Mak-maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau pergi, bagaimana denganku dan hubungan kita?"

"Hanya 1 tahun kok. 1 tahun," ucapku meyakinkannya.

"1 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat," ucapnya menautkan alisnya.

Dia seperti anak kecil yang ingin ditinggal ibunya saja. Lucu sekali melihat sifatnya yang tiba-tiba kekanakkan.

"I-iya, aku tahu. Tunggu aku. Aku akan berusaha keras. Aku ingin kau merasa bangga bila memiliki istri sepertiku."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita tak bertemu lagi?"

"Kalau kita berjodoh, pasti kita bertemu lagi. Lagipula, ikatan jodoh di antara kita cukup kuat kok. Hehehe."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, aku sudah merasakannya kok," ucapku kembali mengingat awal pertemuan kami yang dikarenakan hujan.

"Baiklah. Kau harus menjaga dirimu."

"Ba-baik."

"Jangan lupa membalas emailku."

"Ba-baik."

"Jangan nakal."

"Eh? Ba-baik."

"Jangan lupa kalau kau sudah punya kekasih."

"I-iya, baik. Kau juga yah."

"Tentu."

"Kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Sekarang. Neji-nii sudah menungguku di luar. Dia akan mengantarku ke _airport_."

"Cepat sekali. . ."

"Ma-maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang," ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Iya, tak apa. Ingat pesanku tadi yah."

"I-iya. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang," ucapku seraya bangkit dari dudukku.

"Hinata," Sasuke meraih pergelangan tanganku.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya lalu mengecup keningku.

Ini kali pertamanya ia mengucapkan cinta padaku. Kali pertamanya pula ia mengecup keningku. Tak terasa air mataku menetes. Dadaku terasa sesak. Rasanya berat sekali meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya sambil mengusap pipiku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun," ucapku. Tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

"I-iya," ucapku sesenggukan.

"Pergilah. Nanti kau terlambat."

"Ba-baik."

Walaupun rasanya berat, aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku. Kau harus kuat, Hinata. Hanya 1 tahun kok. Lagipula dalam 1 tahun itu kau harus berjuang menjadi seseorang yang bisa dibanggakan Sasuke. Ya, Hinata kau pasti bisa.

**- Setahun kemudian**.

Aku sudah janjian dengan Sasuke di kafe langganan kami dulu. Ini kali pertama aku bertemu dengan Sasuke setelah 1 tahun.

Hari ini juga bertepatan dengan _anniversary_ kami yang ke dua. Ya, sekarang tanggal 2 April. Aku pulang lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan.

Aku membawa sekotak _cookies_ yang kubuat. Ini bukan sembarangan _cookies. Cookies_ ini rasa tomat. Buah kesukaan Sasuke. Setelah bereksperimen selama 1 tahun kurang, aku berhasil membuat _cookies _rasa tomat. Walaupun menurutku rasanya agak aneh, tapi mungkin Sasuke menyukainya.

Aku berjalan semakin cepat seiring semakin sempit jarakku dengan kafe. Jantungku semakin berdegup kencang mengingat kalau aku akan menemui Sasuke.

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan kafe. Aku mendorong pintunya perlahan. Aku melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang duduk sambil menopang dagu. Dia masih sama seperti dulu. Tak ada yang berubah dari penampilannya. Dia melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di bangku yang berseberangan dengannya.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang dokter super sibuk sepertimu di tempat ini?" tanyaku menggodanya.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Dia membuatku menunggu lama. Lama sekali," dia meladeni godaanku.

"Benarkah? Apa dia orang yang spesial?"

"Lumayan."

"Hanya lumayan?"

"Sebenarnya dia sangat spesial."

"Memangnya dia itu siapamu?"

"Dia kekasihku. Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? Bukankah kau harus menemui kekasihmu yang sudah lama menunggumu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin menemui kekasihku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin menemui-"

"Calon suamimu, kan?" tanyanya lalu mengecup singkat bibirku.

Jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Lebih kencang dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"_Will you marry me_?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

Dia membuka kotak itu. Memperlihatkan dua buah cincin putih dengan berlian yang sungguh indah.

"_Yes, I will_," jawabku mantap.

Oke, menikah di usiaku yang belum mencapai 20 tahun bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kubayangkan. Tapi ini benar-benar terjadi. Seorang dokter tampan melamarku hari ini. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak? Tentu tak akan.

"Eh, tapi Hinata. Itu baru latihan," ucapnya seraya mengantongi kotak cicinnya.

"Eh? Kau ini kenapa kadi kekanakkan begini? Bercanda denganku dengan cara seperti itu," aku memanyunkan bibirku.

"Aku akan melamarmu di depan orang tuamu."

Ya, orang tuaku ikut bersamaku pulang ke sini. Alasannya mudah, mereka rindu pada Hanabi dan kampung halaman.

"Oke. Tapi jangan harap jawabannya sama."

"Kau marah?"

"Iya."

"Ini pertama kalinya kau marah padaku. Maaf ya. . ."

Eh? Benar juga, "Kalau ingin dimaafkan, kau harus makan ini," ucapku sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya menautkan alis.

"Buka saja dan habiskan."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke membuka kotaknya perlahan, "Kue? Kau kan tahu aku tak suka makanan manis," ucapnya mendengus kesal.

"Itu rasa tomat. Salah satu hasil kreasiku setahun ini."

"Tomat? Baiklah, akan kucoba."

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aneh juga makan _cookies_ rasa tomat."

"Rasanya?"

"Tidak buruk kok walaupun agak aneh."

"Maaf kalau rasanya pas-pasan. Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

"Tapi aku suka kok," ucapnya sambil mengambil potongan kue yang kedua.

"Benar?"

"Iya. Aku yakin kalau berlatih terus pasti bisa membuat yang lebih enak."

"Ok. Aku akan berusaha."

"Ini cobalah," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kue ke mulutku.

"Tidak ah. Tadi aku sudah membubuhi racun ke dalamnya."

"Eh? Kau bercanda?"

"Aku serius. Aku telah membubuhi racun cintaku agar kau tak dapat lari dariku. Hahaha. . ."

"Hah, kau ini. Ternyata 1 tahun di Belanda membuatmu sedikit berubah."

"Berubah?"

"Iya. Kau jadi lebih percaya diri. Aku bangga padamu."

"Kalau begitu, aku berhasil."

"Ingat ini belum berakhir. Perjalanan kita masih panjang," ucapnya lalu melahap kuenya lagi.

"Haha iya. Kita pasti bisa melaluinya."

Ini baru awal dari perjalanan cinta kami. Ini belum ada apa-apanya. Kisah cinta sesungguhnya adalah ketika kami menikah nanti. Saat itulah akan ada banyak tantangan. Mulai dari sekarang, peliharalah cinta yang ada dalam dirimu masing-masing. Hal itulah yang akan menentukan seberapa besar dan kuatnya cintamu nanti. Aku dan Sasuke telah memulainya. Bagaimana denganmu?

Yah inilah sepenggal kisah cintaku bersama Sasuke, seorang dokter yang usianya terpaut 10 tahun denganku.

_**OWARI**_

Q : Apa itu _pastry_?

A : Dari asal katanya pastry berasal dari kata paste yang berarti campuran tepung terigu, cairan dan lemak. Pembuatan pastry mengacu pada berbagai adonan (paste and dough) dan banyak lagi produk turunannya. Produk pastry ada yang menggunakan ragi dan ada juga yang tidak menggunakan ragi. Pada umumnya produk pastry bertekstur krispy, adonan tidak kalis. Namun beberapa produk pastry membutuhkan adonan yang kalis saat diroll seperti Danish pastry, Croissant, Puff pastry. (sumber : .com)


End file.
